


Late Night Lessons

by WhySoSeven



Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)
Genre: M/M, alastor can, alastor is clueless, angel dust can't play the piano, angel dust has a crush, angel dust is thirsty, radiodust - Freeform, so so clueless, that's it that's the fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-12
Updated: 2020-01-12
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:22:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22218502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhySoSeven/pseuds/WhySoSeven
Summary: Angel Dust has been sneaking off to the lounge in the middle of the night to practice the piano, counting on the room being. This time he has an audience.Rated M for some saucy daydreams
Relationships: Alastor/Angel Dust (Hazbin Hotel)
Comments: 40
Kudos: 453





	Late Night Lessons

**Author's Note:**

  * For [spider-provider](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=spider-provider).



> This one was requested by spider-provider, who I love dearly. Enjoy!

Angel Dust made his way down the hotel’s grand staircase, gingerly holding his sheet music between his fingers so he didn’t crinkle the pages. It was well after midnight, definitely late enough for everyone to be in bed or, at the very least, cleared out of the lounge. This was the third night in a row Angel Dust had snuck out of his room to practice his new craft, one Charlie suggested to act as a “creative outlet” or whatever the hell she called it. He had to admit, learning something new  _ did _ help, but he didn’t exactly want everyone to watch him struggle and there was only one piano in the whole damn building. So, late night practice it was.

He peeked through the lounge doors, expecting an empty room that he could slip into unnoticed. What he was  _ not  _ expecting was to find a seat pulled up to the fireplace, occupied by a certain crush of his. Alastor was reading a book and sipping a from a glass, a bottle of brandy resting on the table next to him. He was more relaxed than Angel Dust ever remembered seeing him, and more than likely he didn’t want to be disturbed.

Well, Angel Dust didn’t want an audience, but they couldn’t all have what they wanted now could they.

He took a deep breath before strolling in, hoping he radiated in air of confidence he definitely didn’t feel. He didn’t even look up as he sat on the piano bench, opening the key cover and placing his sheet music. If Alastor didn’t hear him set up, he’d be alerted to his presence soon enough. He just hoped he didn’t sound  _ too _ bad, the last thing he needed was to make himself look like an idiot. After a moment of hesitation he began to play, eyes flickering between the sheet music and the keys. It wasn’t exactly great, he was playing the song way slower than it was meant to be played and he was hitting some of the wrong notes, but it was still an improvement from the night before. That being said, as much as it was an improvement, it was still far from deserving of an audience. He cursed under his breath as he struggled with a particular stanza, hitting one wrong note after another. He was so focused on his mistakes that he didn’t notice the soft footfalls approaching him from behind, scarlet eyes watching his hands stumble along the keys.

“Are you aware that you’re playing out of your key?”

Angel Dust jumped with a soft, startled yelp, turning to look at him. “Jesus, Al, don’t fuckin’ scare me like that! Need to put a goddamn bell on you or some shit.”

Alastor sighed. “No reason to be so _crude_ , my dear.” He leaned a tad closer, peering at the propped up sheet music. “Let’s see… oh, you’re playing heart and soul, a wonderful beginner piece! Fantastic choice, but it’s meant to be played in D major, not a random hodgepodge of notes.”

Angel Dust just gave him a blank stare. “...you, uh, gonna explain what the fuck that means? Or are you gonna make me figure it out.”

Alastor tilted his head. “You haven’t even been taught the basics? Well no wonder you’re confused!” He squared up his shoulders, tilting his head up a bit. “I suppose I’ll just have to take it upon myself to set you straight! Figuratively, of course.”

Angel Dust snorted, not able to help the smile that played on his lips. He turned back to the piano, placing his hands back on the keys. “Yeah, okay, smiles. Lead the way.”

He was expecting verbal instruction, but instead was taken off guard when he felt a warm body pressed to his back, Alastor’s hands gently guiding his own. “ _ These _ are the keys you want to play. You have D, E, F sharp, G, A, B, and C sharp at your disposal. Does that make sense?”

Angel Dust tried very hard to pretend his brain  _ wasn’t  _ focused on Alastor’s warm breath against his cheek, those lips dangerously close to his fur. “Uh… yeah, yeah that makes sense. Totally.” 

“Fantastic! Now, you just play like so…” Alastor moved Angel Dust’s hands to the correct keys, humming softly as they played together. 

Angel Dust, on the other hand, was surprised he could hear the notes at all over the pounding of his own heart. He could feel Alastor’s soft, steady heartbeat against his back, and he briefly wondered how the hell the deer demon was so calm.

Oh, right.  _ He _ wasn’t head over heels, getting physical with his long time crush. He was just teaching some poor sap how to play the piano. Meanwhile Angel Dust was trying so very hard to be receptive, to focus on the music rather than how nice it felt to have Alastor pressed against him. He felt heat rise to his chest as he pictured that face buried in his fur, nipping at the skin on his neck. Soft sighs filling the heated air, hands roaming down his sides and gently squeezing, fingers tangled in fiery red locks as he hooks one of his spindly legs around the other’s waist…

“My dear, are you alright?”

Angel Dust snapped back to reality, clearing his throat. His chest fluff had gone almost as pink as his stripes, and he was sure his face was just as bad if not worse. “Yeah, yeah I’m good.” He turned a bit, breath catching in his throat when he saw Alastor’s face so close to his own. Those blood red eyes were studying him far too close for comfort, and he was  _ sure _ the gig was up.

Luckily for him he was wrong. Alastor tilted his head, brow furrowing a bit. “I was unaware your fur could change color, how interesting. Is this normal?”

Angel Dust quickly looked away, hoping to hide his embarrassment. “Yeah, uh, sometimes.”

Alastor pinched a small tuft of fur between his fingers, feeling the texture and studying it closely. “What causes it?”

Angel Dust gave an awkward cough, hesitating a moment. He was normally good with cover stories, but when he was flustered like this he couldn’t lie for shit and he knew it. Maybe a half truth? “Um, bein’ out of sorts, mostly. Ya know, it’s kind of embarrassing. Playin’ so badly in front of someone who’s so good, I mean.”

Alastor’s expression brightened, clearly taking that as a compliment. He took a step back and straightened himself, chest puffing a bit in pride. “I  _ am _ quite talented when it comes to music, but don’t let that discourage you! I’m sure with enough practice you’ll come around, you just need time and the proper encouragement!”

God help him, even Alastor’s preening made his heart skip a beat. “Yeah, yeah you’re right. Thanks, Al, for helping me out.”

“Oh any time, my dear, any time at all.” He made his way back to his seat, reclaiming his book and glass of brandy. “You’re more than welcome to stay and practice, it was  _ far _ too quiet before you arrived.”

“Yeah, I think I’ll do that.” Angel Dust turned back to the piano, smiling a bit to himself. It wasn’t quite what he’d like, but for now it was enough. He was happy to stay, humming along to the notes he played as Alastor read by the fire.

It wasn’t heaven but, just for a moment, it was perfect.

**Author's Note:**

> That's a wrap! Stay classy, y'all  
> Edit: Hey guys, someone wrote a partner fic to this one! Yopu should definitely go by and give it some love <3 https://archiveofourown.org/works/22516909


End file.
